


A Small Canid Predator (With A Long Snout)

by oorsprong



Series: That Unsteady Afterglow [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, gross fluff, im not kidding, your teeth will fall out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hux admits something he probably shouldn't.  This drabble is a throwaway moment between Hux and Kylo that fits in somewhere in this series which is why it's in past tense and not present like the rest.</p><p>I know.  I really shouldn't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Canid Predator (With A Long Snout)

_“Nymminill”_ , Hux mumbled against Kylo’s lips with a note of exasperation before wrapping his arms around the knight and settling his chin atop the other’s dark hair, done with kissing for the foreseeable future.  “Go to sleep.”

 

That was it.  Kylo Ren wasn’t going to listen to that strange word again without remarking on it.  Things were happening between the two of them; things that begged to be analyzed no matter how uneasy the thought of such an examination made him.  They had fallen into a comfortable rut over the past couple of weeks; Kylo crawling into bed with the General as often as he could manage and neither of them with the energy to do much more than lazily fondle one another before falling asleep.

 

It was grotesque.  He’d struck a bargain of bodily exchange and had ended up following Hux around like a lust-sick teenager, eager for a stray moment of contact.  Kylo imagined that unfortunate physical need as a well that needed topping off once in awhile.  With Hux he felt that the more he indulged himself the stronger the desire grew.  The entire situation alarmed him.  If Hux felt the same he hadn’t given any indication.  In a professional setting he was the self-assured and calculating man he’d always been.  The evenings were with a different man entirely; as though Hux had drawn a perfect line of demarcation between two sides of himself.  This domestic Hux, as Kylo begrudgingly imagined him, seemed happy to spend the night curled around Snoke’s apprentice as though he weren’t a powerful force user who could kill with a gesture.  

 

And Kylo couldn’t get enough of it.  It infuriated him.

 

“What does that word mean?” he demanded.  He pulled away, unwilling to be shaken off by Hux’s weak protest that he needed a full night’s sleep.

 

“What word?”

 

“Nim-in-ull… that thing you said.”

 

 _“Nymminill,”_ Hux repeated, a smile tugging at his lips as they stared at one another in the dim light.

 

“Why do you call me that?”

 

“It’s an animal native to Arkanis, the nymmin.  The ending…”  He paused to yawn.  “The ‘ull” sound at the end indicates, um… as if you were to possess something.  It’s considered to be, well,” he glanced away.  “It’s a way you might call someone fondly.”

 

It was Kylo’s turn to drop his gaze.

  
“I see,” he said after a long moment.  And then, tentatively, “Brendolill?”

 

“Brell,” Hux corrected him before kissing his forehead.  “Names shorten before the suffix.”

 

“Who else calls you that?”

  
“Only my late mother, many many years ago.  It’s from her language, not my father’s.”  He was smiling faintly now.

 

“Brell,” Kylo said again, testing it on his tongue.  It sounded good; a nice thing to call someone in the moments before sleep when the mind and body relaxed from the rigid structure of the day.

 

“What’s a nymmin?” he asked finally.

 

“Ah.  Well, they’re… hm… a small canid predator you might say.”  Hux ran a playful finger down the length of Kylo’s nose.  “With a long snout.”

 

“Is that supposed to be flattering?”

 

“Mm, you may find this hard to believe, Ren, but I’m rather fond of _this_ ,” Hux leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss against the bridge of his nose for emphasis.

  
Kylo flushed deeply and rolled over before Hux could see it.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing with my life.
> 
> 4/6 edit: Please check out the adorable art that [Katherine1753](http://katherine1753.tumblr.com) did for this story  
> [here](http://katherine1753.tumblr.com/post/142375523284/mm-you-may-find-this-hard-to-believe-ren)
> 
> 5/11 edit: Please check out the super cute art that [reyreyspaceace](http://reyreyspaceace.tumblr.com) did for this story [here](http://reyreyspaceace.tumblr.com/post/142544673700/you-may-find-this-hard-to-believe-ren-but-im)


End file.
